


They may not be young, but they'll always be in love. (Johnica Week 2021)

by sweetiediqi



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Queen (Band) References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiediqi/pseuds/sweetiediqi
Summary: Veronica comes up with an idea for an odd, yet romantic date with John, yet she doesn't know he has something up his sleeve...
Relationships: John Deacon & Veronica Tetzlaff, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Kudos: 3





	They may not be young, but they'll always be in love. (Johnica Week 2021)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ra_chelB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ra_chelB/gifts).



> Hi everyone! I hope you’ve all had a lovely week and you’re all ready for three days of fics in a row from yours truly in honour of John and Veronica’s anniversary on Monday for Johnica week created by the absolute darlings by the name of @Ra_chelB as well as john-deacon-fucks on Tumblr! My first fic, appropriate for my previous fics on the couple, is based on them nowadays, you’ll all have to wait for the other two! Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Word count: 1.4K
> 
> Warnings: fluff galore, slight profanity, slight hinting to body image issues.

“You can’t be serious…” The elderly man scoffed lovingly, smiling at his beloved, John had never particularly been the most flashy person in the world, but he was never one to shy away from a bit of fun, especially when Veronica proposed the ideas, it was the puppy dog eyes, he couldn’t deny her request, as much of a blast to his ego that the idea may cause, one that may make his kids and grandkids laugh at him for the rest of his days, a prospect he wasn’t looking forward to much, but hell, it gave them a laugh, so who was he to protest!

“Oh, it’ll be fun, love! The videos that Cam showed us were funny!” She encouraged, their youngest offspring showing them a video that he’d seen on “that TikTok clock thingy” as the couple called it, not too down with the kids, as it were! The video had a couple going around their town in the most inappropriate outfits for your daily shop, the outfits weren’t what you think! The couple were instead wearing their wedding clothes, the bride in a pretty flowy dress, not too “out there” but not too boring, and the groom in a sharp tailed suit, going to their local supermarket, a fast-food restaurant and dancing about in their kitchen, wine drunk at 1am! 

“Fine, but both you and Cam owe my ego an apology!” he joked.

-

The day came around, they dug into the long untouched nooks and crannies of their wardrobes on their quest to find the garments that hadn’t been touched for almost 46 long years, 46 years of joy, tears, petty bickering and arguments, naughty business and the like, with 6 kids and 4 grandkids in between, they hadn’t half done well for themselves, they thought. Both of their outfits were tight in places, saggy in others, yet they didn’t seem to care, well, John’s old shirt was a bit tight around his tummy, for obvious and understandable reasons, but he soldiered on with it, he knew Veronica loved his tummy, it made him so much more huggable! Tummy or not, he was the most handsome man she’d ever had the privilege of giving her love to.

John felt exactly the same with Veronica, she was feeling a little insecure wearing it due to her age, though it was natural and uncontrollable, the slight wrinkles on her body bringing a frown on her face that John couldn’t ignore as he zipped up her dress.

“What’s wrong, precious?” he beckoned softly, he always hated seeing her sad and instantly wanted to rid her sweet mind of whatever horrible, intrusive thoughts that she was having.

“I just feel so…old in this, is this a good idea?” she confessed, her eyes growing slightly moist.

“You listen here, angel. You’re the most breath-taking woman I’ve ever laid eyes on, I could give a single shit if you looked twenty-one or ninety-one, you’re stunning whatever age you are, Ronnie. You were, are and always will be drop-dead gorgeous to me, you may not be young anymore, but god are you still beautiful. Now, let me doll you up and let’s go out and have fun!” John lectured Veronica, it’d been quite common as of late when she talked down on herself, yet John was always there to build her back up, and she adored him thoroughly for it.

“Yeah, let’s do this!” she smiled, taking a picture of herself and John in their overly formal attire for the night.

-

An hour and several retries at curling wands for her hair later, John and Veronica were in the queue of their local McDonalds, accompanied by a couple odd looks from the groups of teenagers hanging out nearby and giggles from the kids, they sat down to eat their meals, giggling at how obscure the situation was, overhearing the kids saying to their parents that they wanted to do what the elderly couple were doing, while they also swore that they could hear the teenagers from earlier cooing over how cute they were.

After their meal, they headed to the nearest supermarket, Tesco’s being their favourite as of recently, to which John had an idea bubbling in his mind that’d no doubt make Veronica giggle. As soon as they’d gotten to the rack of trolleys, John picked Veronica up by her waist, making her let out a slight squeal as he sat her in the trolley. 

“Bloody hell, still quite strong, just don’t pull your back out next time!” she joked, climbing out of the trolley so to not risk getting scolded at by the shopkeepers. 

They treaded the floor of the supermarket as they gazed down the large, extensive aisles of the shop before they got around to the drinks and bakery, where they bought a modest Victoria sponge cake and a couple bottles of wine, with a few toddlers scurrying to Veronica to tell her she looked like a Disney princess in her old wedding dress, to which both she and John beamed as they smiled at the children’s parents to ease the awkwardness.

-

As soon as they got home, they decamped into the kitchen and turned the radio on, chatting over their cake and wine as they both tapped their foot to the song. 

“Well, didn’t harm my ego too much after all, did it?” John recounted, as old as he was, he did still have some childlike charm about him that never left. 

“No, we should do this more often, just maybe not in these though, feel like I’m being squeezed too hard!” Veronica giggled before yawning softly.

“Heh, you need a nap, love? It’s only 8 o clock!” he teased, knowing her tendency for an early night.

“Yeah, I’ll have a little snooze for about half an hour, see you in a bit, love.” She replied softly, giving him a peck on the lips before leaving for a short nap, when an idea planted in John’s head.

“Y’know what, that’s not a bad idea..” He said to himself.

-

About an hour later, Veronica woke to the sound of a soft song playing, she assumed it was from the kitchen at first, yet it sounded further away, almost like it was coming from the garden. She plopped her feet on the bedroom floor to feel an odd material, some fake rose petals forming a path to the door, perhaps beyond.

She got up, still in her dress to investigate what had happened. John wasn’t the type to be overly romantic, he thought the people that did stuff like that were all smug boys in their twenties that wanted to show off, but he never shied away from a romantic opportunity every now and then, especially when their anniversary was nearing. 

Veronica followed the path from the landing leading downstairs and down the hallway to the kitchen, and what she saw after that made her heart skip a beat.

John had decorated the garden with pretty fairy lights, knowing his wife’s fondness for them, brought out a table adorned with a pretty, kitted tablecloth they used for special occasions, with a cake that John had made in secret, as unusual as the icing and toppings of it were, as well as her favourite wine. 

“You like it, sweetheart?” He questioned, an obvious tint of nervousness in his voice as his beloved’s face softened and she embraced him, dancing to the song on the radio, an artist they hadn’t heard much of, yet they loved that particular song.

“You’re the best husband in the world, you know that?” Veronica cooed as she draped her arms around his neck and softly stroking it with her thumb, gazing longingly into his eyes, the eyes that had a million stories behind them, yet the only story he truly cared about at that moment was the story of him and her.

“Heh, I figured much!” he agreed, Veronica gently patting his shoulder with a faux-offense in her tone, saying “Oi, watch it, old man! But you’re my old man, my lovely, sweet, handsome old man.” She swooned.

They danced under the pretty lights under the moon and kissed softly, albeit a little clumsily, yet they couldn’t care less, they adored every single moment they shared together, however sad, angry, hilarious, heated or joyful it was.

They may not be young, but they’d always be in love.


End file.
